


story's written to songs i like

by AestheticalRaindrops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Work In Progress, will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticalRaindrops/pseuds/AestheticalRaindrops
Summary: just a collection of homestuck oneshots written to songs that i like
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	story's written to songs i like

_**On Melancholy Hill  
by: gorillaz** _

the buzz of the city sparked through the souls of your red converse shoes. It had certainly been a while. 

part of you missed the buzz in the air and the heat bearing down on your skin. The other part of you felt sick to be here. 

**up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree**

the sky scrapers and apartment buildings loomed over you. It had been far too long since you had walked down this street. You remember the way it looked when you were a kid. When it was just Earth and not Earth C

**Are you here with me?**

you looked down at your hand. It seemed far too empty now. You could almost feel the grey hand of another entwined in between your fingers

**Just looking out on the day of another dream**

none of this felt real. You felt that if you even napped or blinked for even a second longer, you'd wake up and it would have all been a dream. You'd be back in your apartment with the horrible weight of knowing you were gay, thousands and thousands of miles away from your only friends, with your bro waking you up by slamming the door. 

**Where you can't get what you want, but you can get** **me**

You sorta knew that Earth C would never be Alternia to him, and you knew it was silly but... You were kinda hoping you could be his reason to stay

**so let's set out to sea**

so you guess it wasn't that surprising when he had held your hand for the last time and explained that he was going to be taking a ship up into space to check and see if Alternia had been recreated like Earth had. 

**cause you are my medicine when you're close to me.  
** **when you're close to me**

You would be lying though if you said you didn't missed him. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't been suffering. He had been your medicine, your rock. He had been there for years and now he was gone. You felt like you were getting sicker by the day.

Maybe this was the depression that Rose kept talking about.

You tried not to think about it

**So call in the submarines, 'round the world we'll go**

partially you felt like you were drowning, and partially you felt like a child. You should be able to exist without him. it should be easy

**Does anybody know her?**

was it stupid to say you felt like a stranger?

**If we're looking out on the day of another dream**

you wanted to go home, but you were home weren't you? you were in Houston, Texas, walking down the street of your childhood apartment. That stupid feeling of homesickness should be gone right? 

Then why does it still plague you? 

you're beginning to understand that maybe that sickness was the same reason Karkat was somewhere up in space right now, searching for his own home planet

**if you can't get what you want then you come with me**

it was dumb to think that you could possibly replace his home. That even though he might be your rock, you weren't his. You just wanted him with you again

**up on melancholy hill**

you just felt sad. Melancholy.

**sits a manatee**

you felt out of place. This was where you grew up but... it just felt wrong to be here. Like you were impersonating a stranger

**just looking out for the day, when you're close to me**

but Karkat would be home soon. 

**when you're close to me**

he had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p00v9ZFhWJM


End file.
